Beaucoup Trop
by H0una
Summary: OS Venez découvrir comment un pauvre James, amoureux transi, se fait utiliser par une belle rousse, chère à son coeur. Pas douée pour les résumés, venez voir à l'intérieur. VERSION CORRIGEE APRES SUPPRESSION DE L'ANCIENNE J'espère que vous aimerez...


Disclamer : Les personnages de cet OS appartiennent tous à J.K.R., sauf ceux que j'ai inventés.

**Beaucoup trop.**

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle et aux huit mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. A tous ces moments tellement intenses et merveilleux. Tout était magique entre eux. Beaucoup trop. Il savait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec lui et sa libido. Il savait tout cela. Mais l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle était trop fort, trop puissant. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse refuser cette alternative qu'elle lui proposait.

_"Je ne sortirai pas avec toi, Potter. Jamais. Mais si tu veux me donner un peu de bon temps, c'est pas de refus."_

Il avait toujours cru qu'elle était quelqu'un de rangée, presque soumise aux règles, s'interdisant le moindre écart de conduite. Et c'est en partie cela qui l'avait attiré chez elle. Parce qu'ils étaient si différents. Beaucoup trop, peut-être.

_"Ce soir, salle de bains des Préfets, 22 heures."_

Leur premier rendez-vous secret. Et pas le dernier. Malheureusement pour lui. Mais ça, il l'avait compris trop tard. Beaucoup trop. Sirius lui avait bien dit pourtant. Qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Il lui avait dit d'être prudent.

_"Elle te détruira James." _

_"Non. Je suis fort tu sais. Je la ferai tomber amoureuse de moi." _

_"Je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras."_

Comme toujours, Sirius et Remus avaient eu raison. Non seulement elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui, mais en plus, elle se délectait à lui donner des rendez-vous purement sexuels. S'affichant ensuite publiquement avec d'autres garçons. Tous différents chaque semaine. Elle avait changé. Tout le monde s'accordait pour le dire. Où était passée l'élève studieuse toujours première en classe ? Où était partie celle qui aidait toujours tout le monde, même les Serpentards ? Elle avait disparu. A leur entrée en sixième année, elle avait changé, et tout le monde s'en était aperçu. Elle était devenue une bombe, une pute, comme l'appelait certains garçons qui étaient passés dans ses draps. Mais James la voyait. Cette étincelle de tristesse qui assombrissait parfois ses beaux yeux d'un vert émeraude enchanteur. Et il avait voulu savoir pourquoi.

_"Lily ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux en parler ?"_

C'est ces questions qui causèrent sa perte.

_"Non. Je ne veux pas parler."_

_"Je ne sortirai pas avec toi, Potter. Jamais. Mais si tu veux me donner un peu de bon temps, c'est pas de refus."_

Il n'avait pas refusé. Et c'est cela qui l'avait détruit. Dès qu'il était entré dans cette salle de bain, et qu'il l'avait vu nue dans la baignoire, il avait compris. Compris qu'elle était la femme de sa vie.

_"Tu es enfin là, Potter. J'ai failli attendre."_

Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Cela les rapprochait trop, comme elle disait. Beaucoup trop. Et cela avait continué ainsi. Mais au sixième rendez-vous, il lui avait dit.

_"Je t'aime Lily."_

Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. S'était levée et rhabillée. Et avait quitté la pièce. Elle n'était revenue que la semaine suivante. Et James avait failli mourir. Il était devenu accro à son corps, à sa peau. Il y avait gouté, et ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Il était si amoureux. Beaucoup trop. Avant elle, il avait eu beaucoup de filles dans son lit. Après elle, plus aucune. Tellement irremplaçable...

_"James... Tu devrais arrêter. Elle te fait du mal. _

_"Tu te trompes." _

_"Mais regardes-toi enfin ! Tu passes tes nuits avec elle, tu te morfonds parce qu'elle embrasse d'autres gars en te regardant dans les yeux, et tu ne manges plus ! Arrêtes de te faire du mal !!! "_

_"Tu ne peux pas comprendre Sirius. Tu n'as jamais aimé personne." _

_"Si, je t'aime toi. Et c'est pour cela que je te dis d'arrêter avec Evans. Tu es mon frère et je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand elle en aura finit avec toi."_

_"Ce que tu me dis me touche, mais je sais que j'arriverai à la convaincre. Elle m'aimera, je le sais."  
_

_"Tu te trompes. Evans est devenue une mangeuse d'hommes. Et tu es sur sa liste. Mais vu que je ne peux pas te dissuader de continuer à la voir, je te dirai juste de faire gaffe à toi mon frère."_

_ "Je n'ai pas besoin de ce conseil."_

Il n'avait pas écouté les conseils de Sirius et avait continué à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il était comme un drogué qui avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne. Et il se laissait faire quand elle le bloquait dans un placard entre deux cours. Même si la blessure dans son coeur s'ouvrait toujours un peu plus quand il la voyait dans les bras d'autres que lui. Et cela arrivait tous les jours...

* * *

Ils se retrouvaient tous les soirs au même endroit. Dans un salle cachée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. C'est James qui lui avait montré cet endroit. Et elle avait tout de suite décidé d'en faire leur lieu de rencontre. Et puis un soir, alors qu'il montait la rejoindre, il l'avait trouvée en pleine action avec un Serdaigle. Dans leur endroit. Il était resté debout sur le pas de la porte, se plantant dans la main les épines de la rose qu'il amenait chaque soir, pour elle. Cela l'avait blessé, meurtri. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait relevé la tête.

_"Tu veux bien partir s'il-te-plaît ? Nous sommes occupés là..."_

C'était leur endroit. Leur moment de tous les jours. Et elle l'avait trahi en y emmenant quelqu'un d'autre.

_"Tu avais raison Sirius. Je n'y retournerai plus."_

Sirius avait souri, mais il se sentait triste pour son ami. Parce qu'il était brisé, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour recoller les morceaux. A part lui offrir ELLE sur un plateau, ce qui était impossible. Il ne restait que deux mois avant les vacances d'été, et ce fut les pires mois de la vie de James. Son corps lui manquait terriblement. Et son coeur saignait de l'avoir vu dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait d'autres amants. Il la voyait bien embrasser tous ces garçons devant lui. Mais il avait voulu croire que ce n'était pas réel. Et puis les vacances étaient arrivées. Il avait dix-sept ans maintenant. Et comme tout sang pur qui se respecte - et dieu sait que les Potter était respectueux des convenances, il devait se marier à une autre sang pure. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours su, mais son père lui avait fait comprendre que si il rencontrait quelqu'un avant sa sortie de Poudlard, il pourrait déroger à cette règle de se marier à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. C'est ce que son grand-père avait fait avec son père. Comme James ne pouvait avoir Lily, il accepta de se marier avec une fille de Gryffondor. Une certaine Marie Norris. En septième année. Elle passa l'été avec lui, et d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de sortir ensembles. Bien sûr, Marie était au courant qu'il ne sortait avec elle que pour oublier Lily, mais cela lui allait, car elle-même était amoureuse d'un enfant de moldus qui était à Poufsouffle. Et puis, ils allaient vivre ensemble pendant toute leur vie, donc autant bien s'entendre, non ? Mais ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète à Poudlard, où seuls leurs amis proches étaient au courant.

Dans le train le jour de la rentrée, Lily était venu le voir. Elle voulait tout recommencer entre eux. Et bien que l'invitation fut tentante, James refusa.

_"Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me repousses alors que tu ne demandais que ça l'an dernier ?!" _

_"Parce que tu m'as fait souffrir et que je ne le veux plus. Evites de me parler à l'avenir, je ne sais pas si je pourrai me montrer poli..."_

Elle était restée bouche bée. Comment est-ce que Potter avait-il pu changer autant en un été ? Elle décida d'ignorer le fait qu'elle aussi avait changé l'été précédant, essayant d'ignorer aussi les raisons qui l'avaient fait changer.

James avait décidé de rendre leur relation, à lui et à Marie, officielle. Afin que Lily le laisse tranquille et qu'il résiste à la tentation. Marie avait accepté. Le soir, ils s'étaient assis dans le coin de la salle commune des Gryffondors réservé aux maraudeurs. Aucune fille n'était habituellement autorisée à s'y asseoir. Et le fait que Marie s'y installe avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde, y compris de Lily. C'est alors que James l'avait fait monter sur ses genoux. Il lui avait délicatement pris la tête entre ses mains, et embrassé tendrement. Toutes ses groupies étaient vertes de jalousie. Y compris une certaine rousse qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait des envies de meurtres envers une fille qu'elle avait toujours apprécié.

_"Marie ! Depuis quand tu sors avec James ?" _

_"Depuis le début de l'été. Nous allons nous marier." _

_"Si rapidement ?!" _

_"C'était prévu depuis longtemps. C'est un mariage arrangé entre sang pur. Normalement, James avait le choix de celle qu'il épouserait, mais comme il a renoncé à Lily, nos parents signeront notre contrat de mariage dès que nous aurons notre diplôme."_

Lily avait tout entendu. Et bien sûr, c'était voulu de la part de Marie. Car bien qu'elle aimait beaucoup James, elle espérait que Lily allait se réveiller et empêcher ce mariage. Afin qu'elle-même puisse se marier avec son beau Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, les Maraudeurs - sauf James - étaient au courant de son plan. Et il l'approuvaient à 100 %, espérant que James ait enfin droit au bonheur qu'il méritait tant.

Lily avait du mal à ne pas montrer la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers Marie. Elle avait arrêté de coucher avec n'importe quel garçon, se rendant compte que seul James arrivait à la satisfaire. Le bal d'Halloween était arrivé plus vite que jamais, et Lily avait décidé d'y aller seule. La seule personne avec qui elle aurait voulu y aller était déjà accompagnée de sa fiancée. Et bien que Lily pensait à James à chaque heure de la journée, elle refusait totalement de s'avouer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ce n'est quand le voyant danser collé-serré avec Marie un slow lors du bal qu'elle avait compris.

_"Alors finalement James avait raison..." _

_"Que veux-tu dire Black ?" _

_"Il disait qu'il arriverait à te faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Et il y est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?" _

_"Et quand bien même il y serait arrivé, c'est trop tard ! Il s'est... entiché de cette potiche ! Et moi, comme une conne, je me suis rendue compte de tout trop tard. Beaucoup trop. Tout ça à cause de mon beau-frère..."_

Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure. Sirius avait remarqué que son regard était devenu beaucoup plus triste suite à la prononciation de ses dernires paroles. Et cela l'avait intrigué...

_"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"_

Lily avait ressenti le besoin de se confier, de tout révêler, enfin.

_"Il m'a violé, l'été dernier. C'est pour cela que j'ai changé. J'ai voulu oublier cette sensation de ce porc en moi, et c'est pour cela que je me suis fait baiser par n'importe qui. Je voulais juste oublier, tu sais ? Mais je n'y arrivais qu'avec James. Seul lui arrivait à me procurer cette sensation bienfaisante d'oubli. C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis restée autant de temps avec lui. Et puis, j'ai pris peur. J'avais peur de cette sensation, de ces sentiments, ces papillons qui s'insinuaient en moi dès qu'il était avec moi. Tellement peur... Alors j'ai tout arrêté, de la pire manière qui soit. Je l'ai trahi, et je m'en veux. Parce que c'est seulement en le voyant embrasser Marie comme il le faisait avec moi que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant."_

_"Tu vois Marie qui est en train de parler avec James ?" _

_"J'évite de regarder dans leur direction, en fait." _

_"Et ben, elle est en train de lui dire que leur contrat de mariage a été annulé." _

_"Oui. C'est cool. Je suis contente pour eux car... De quoi ?!!" _

_"Leur contrat de mariage a été annulé."_

Sirius n'avait jamais oublié le sourire rayonnant qui était apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune rousse. Elle était partie en courant, lui glissant juste quelques mots à l'oreille. Quand la danse de James et Marie avait été terminée, Sirius était allé vers eux.

_"Elle t'attend à l'Endroit."_

James avait souri comme un niais pendant plusieurs secondes. Marie s'était impatientée.

_"Mais enfin James ! Que fais-tu encore là ?! Fonces la rejoindre !"_

Il ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois. En un éclair, il était déjà hors de la grande salle, devant sa belle qui faisait battre son coeur.

_"Je te préviens Potter, je ne sortirai pas avec toi."_

Il avait affiché une mine étonnée et déçue.

_"J'ai bien l'intention de t'épouser. Et tant pis pour toi si tu n'es pas d'accord."_

Pour toute réponse, il l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Fou d'amour et de bonheur. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

**"Dis papa, tu veux bien me raconter comment t'as rencontré maman ? L'histoire de papi et de mami je la connais déjà par coeur..." **

**"Et bien, tout a commencé quand une jeune fille rousse a mis son coude dans le beurre..."**

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce one-shot. Même si pour moi, il a quand même un petit goût d'inachevé et de bâclé...

Si vous voulez une suite avec l'histoire de Harry et Ginny, dites-moi, et j'essaierai de faire un OS un peu plus long que celui-ci. De toute manière, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup plus de choses à raconter sur Harry et Ginny que sur James et Lily. C'est dommage que l'on ait pas plus de précisions sur l'époque des Maraudeurs quand même...

Donnez-moi votre avis en laissant une petite review s'il-vous-plaît ! Ça fait de mal à personne après tout, hein ?

Bisous, et merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
